


The Sinful Masquerade

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Jooheon is a playbloy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masquerade Ball, Minhyuk and Wonho are best friends, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Students, Threesome, gay threesome, socialite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: Minhyuk and Wonho dance themselves into a sexual awakening at the annual masquerade ball, one that birthday boy heir Lee Jooheon desperately needs, taking their sinful actions behind closed hotel doors.





	1. The First Dance

Millions of black feathers cascaded down the intricate ballroom, falling from the illusioned and gothic architectural ceiling. The whispers and low sighs filled the room, followed with faint laughter. Minhyuk and Wonho were left in awe, never experiencing anything like this before. Their first high society event, an invitation granted by Lee Jooheon, millionaire playboy and fellow classmate at their elite boarding high school.

“This is beyond any dream I’ve ever had.” Wonho said, extending his arm to catch a few residual feathers.

“This is so nice and beautiful. I am feeling very lucky tonight.” Minhyuk said, his stare overcome with lust.

Wonho bit his lip, knowing exactly what Minhyuk was referring to. Minhyuk had spent tiring months chasing after Jooheon, hoping to bed him, and eventually date him. All his plans concluded in dead ends, seeing no end to his rejection. Day after day, his patience was wearing thin. The invitation to the masquerade ball had been blessing in disguise, Jooheon being oblivious to Minhyuk's and Wonho's invitation and attendance.

The clinks of champagne resonated all over the gothic ballroom. The spawn of the filthy rich made out heavily on every dark corner, ready to fuck with a moment’s notice.

“I can definitely see the perks of the filthy rich and gorgeous.” Minhyuk said, gulping down the remainder of his cranberry vodka. Wonho nodded in agreement, shifting his focus elsewhere.

“They are spoiled and entitled.” He added.

“We’ll leave if the birthday boy doesn’t initiate a dance. I am bored, extremely horny and need my release.” Minhyuk said in a bitchy tone.

“Oh god yes.” Wonho said.

The elegant ballroom was an old gothic church turned to a hotel, rented for the night for the spoiled birthday boy. Wonho lusted all over the pretty boys in the ball. Eyeing their expensive tailored suits and imagining them on the floor, having other lustful plans in mind.

“I don’t see him anywhere. Maybe having masks is playing against my actual desire to have him fuck me, he can’t even tell who I am!” Minhyuk bolted, stomping his feet on the marble floor.

“Relax! He is parading himself and doing courtesies with his friends, he’ll come around soon, trust me.” Wonho said, trying to reassure his best friend of 15 years.

“You better be right, I want to fuck him, so deliciously. That he’ll regret ever turning me down.” Minhyuk said.

Wonho giggled, knowing his best friend’s will to have his plan executed. Minhyuk spotted Jooheon chatting with his friends on their main table. He wore a black suit, elegantly stitched with gold trimmed thread, and gold cufflinks. He wore a black lace mask, with gold dust covering half of it. Minhyuk's dick throbbed at the sight.

“Fuck he looks so fucking good, look at him.” Minhyuk said, making Wonho focus to where he was pointing.

“Oh my he does, he dyed his hair a light blonde, it suits him so well.” Wonho added.

“Fuck yeah it does, especially after I’m done with him.” Minhyuk said, biting his lip.

“WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE ANNUAL MASQUERADE BALL!” Jooheon said, grabbing a microphone from the DJ booth.

“I am pleased to see all my close friends and friendly acquaintances gathered at the night of my 17th birthday, lets be free and reckless, because the night is young, and so are we. TO FREEDOM!”

Everybody clapped and cheered for Jooheon. The handsome heir rejoiced in the cheers, extending his arms into the air, accepting his friends love and attention. Jooheon gazed around the ballroom, catching a handsome Minhyuk and Wonho in his thirsty gaze. He walked toward them, wanting more than an introduction.

“Oh my god, he’s coming our way.” Minhyuk said excitedly.

“WHAT?!” Wonho said nervously.

“Well hello there sweet thing, what is your name?” Jooheon said, devouring Minhyuk's sexy and slender figure.

“My name is Minhyuk, happy birthday your highness, is there any wish you’d like to see come true on your special night?” Minhyuk asked.

“How about a dance with you and then your cute friend afterwards?” Jooheon smirked.

Minhyuk's heart was bursting with lust. He could have fucked Jooheon right then and there.

“Of course your majesty.” Minhyuk said. He placed his hand in front of Jooheon, receiving a delicate kiss from the birthday boy.

Jooheon took Minhyuk by the hand and lead the handsome boy to the center of the dance floor. He twirled Minhyuk in a full circle, encasing him in a heated embrace when Minhyuk came to a complete stop, having the scattered feathers levitate at the twirl of Minhyuk’s feet. He felt Jooheon’s hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Minhyuk's breathing was intensifying by the second, feeling the lust and heat pool in his stomach. Jooheon stood behind Minhyuk, pressing himself even closer for more friction. He swayed slowly, their hips binded by rhythm, placing his hand on Minhyuk's abs.

“I can feel your abs, I wonder what other treats you have under that burgundy velvet suit.” Jooheon hummed into Minhyuk’s ear.

“I have a lot more treats, that is if you are willing and wanting to receive them.” The smaller boy replied.

He twirled the boy around, trying to place a face behind the blood red mask.

“You can do anything to me tonight, I am your slave. I want a grand release.” Jooheon whispered lowly.

Minhyuk felt his sweet vodka breath on his lips. Jooheon was so close in contact. His thick lips ghosted over Minhyuk’s, driving the boy mad. Jooheon pulled away, walking towards Wonho. Wonho stumbled behind the birthday boy. Jooheon took him by the waist and danced a brief venetian waltz. 

Minhyuk felt jealous momentarily, but it went away all of sudden. Would he want a threesome? Minhyuk thought to himself. The idea surprised him, making him even more curious. 

Wonho stared back at his best friend, a confused expression taking over his handsome face. Minhyuk nodded, reassuring him that it was okay. Wonho smiled back and loosened up. Jooheon wrapped his arm against the black haired beauty and walked towards Minhyuk.

“How about you both follow me to my private chambers?” Jooheon said.


	2. Carnal Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk, Jooheon and Wonho take turns teasing the other with skilled finger play.

“Well why dont you lead the way then?” Minhyuk replied darkly. 

An immense dark lust flushed over his body, reflecting on his dark irises. A vampiric instinct grasped his very existence. He was going to bed Lee Jooheon, THE Lee Jooheon.

Jooheon chuckled and fixed his mask as he would his glasses during calculus, a sight that would make Minhyuk weak in the knees every time.  
Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk and Wonho by their hands, holding them high up in the air, escaping and moving through the crowd of the filthy rich. Minhyuk laughed and stumbled on his feet, followed by a giggly Wonho to his left. Jooheon led them up to the hotel room reserved for him. The soiree’s loud music and endless chatter seemed to dissipate halfway up the stairs. The staircase railway had a glossy, iron intricate design, in all its vampiric and gothic glory. 

Minhyuk traced his finger on the elegant wallpaper, feeling its different texture and design. He looked up at awe, the chandelier lights reflecting on his brown irises. A luxurious wave of bright lights dangled with the utmost fragility due to the blasting dj music. He smiled and bit his lip, not being able to contain his excitement.

Wonho was a few steps behind of his best friend. Feeling an immense lust for what was about to happen.

The 3 handsome boys came to an abrupt stop.

“We are here.” Jooheon said, inserting his key into the brass doorknob, letting the iron door swing open. 

Minhyuk and Wonho looked inside the room, witnessing such elegance to last them a lifetime.

The walls were a blood red, with pops of gold, complimenting the surrounding king sized bed and furniture.

“Come on in darlings.” Jooheon said huskily.

Minhyuk and Wonho made themselves inside, quickly getting comfortable.

Minhyuk began to take his jacket off and placed it on the chair beside the bed, Wonho followed suit and sat on the bed, waiting for Minhyuk’s cue.

“You are both so fucking sexy, I could not contain myself.” Jooheon said, loosening his tie and tossing it to the floor.

Wonho’s eyes followed the silk tie, and glanced back at the millionaire heartthrob. Many ideas ran through his mind, but none of them began to describe the inevitable desire and urge that burned inside him, the urge to have him inside.

He placed his gold flecked mask on the vanity beside him. He made his way to Minhyuk and pulled him close into a deep kiss, placing his tongue under Minhyuks, beginning to dance to a sensual rhythm. Exchanging cherry flavored saliva, fueling their lust to a forest fire. Sparks of intense liquid fire ran through both their veins, initiated by a sinful dance that needed to take place, like destiny.

Wonho blushed at the sight and laid himself on the plush cherry satin comforter. He placed his hand inside his trousers and began to jack himself off. He moaned quietly, not wanting to disturb the hot makeout session that took place in front of him.

Minhyuk began to smile into the kiss, not forgetting his plan for tonight. 

Jooheon opened his eyes slightly and giggled.

“What’s so funny?” He said in between kisses.

Minhyuk broke the kiss and placed his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders. He simply nodded and walked to vanity, his back facing the handsome heir. He removed his mask, Wonho stopping his dick play almost immediately.

“SHIT!” Wonho thought to himself.

Jooheon wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, staring intently at his conquest of the night.

Minhyuk sighed softly and with shaky hands, he removed his mask, placing it gently beside Jooheon’s.

He turned around and faced him. 

Jooheon’s eyes widened. He shook his head side to side and pointed at Minhyuk.

“YOU?! MINHYUK?!” Jooheon ventured in shock.

Minhyuk smiled devilishly, feeling his blood rush throughout his entire body like arctic ice water.

“Yes it’s me. It’s funny how soon the tables turned.” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon scratched the back of his head, feeling dumbfounded and flattered that Minhyuk managed to attend his exclusive party.

“Who gave you the invitation?” Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk shook his head. 

“What do you mean who gave me the invitation?!” Minhyuk said, borderline annoyed.

“It wasn’t me.” Jooheon replied truthfully.

Both of them turned to see Wonho. 

Wonho sighed and stood up.

“I have calligraphy class as an elective, your best friend Changkyun is in my class and I asked him for 2 invitations in exchange for… well you know.” Wonho said.

Minhyuk stared wide eyed at his best friend, admiring his wit.

Jooheon gave out a giggle, finding the truth more hilarious than angering.

“Oh that Changkyun.” Jooheon said.

“I can't say I’m complaining. You guys are so fucking hot. He did me a favor. Now strip.” 

Minhyuk jolted at his words, Wonho tugged on his tie in startlement. 

“Str- strip?” Minhyuk asked.

All this determination and confidence vanished into thin air. 

Having Jooheon order him to get naked was the most nerve wrecking thing he’d ever heard. The way the words glided out his plump lips was enough to melt him in a pool of sweat.

“I said strip.” Jooheon repeated.

Minhyuk nodded nervously and willing.

Minhyuk had wanted this for so long. Having Jooheon unclothe him was his greatest achievement.

He stared Jooheon dead in the eye, unbuttoning his red satin button shirt, blinking softly.

Jooheon scanned his body, loving his milky complexion underneath.

“And you Wonho, strip and wear this.” Jooheon said, giving him a lace thong with dark purple bows. 

Wonho stared at the silky thong in entirety and took it. He started to undress and wore the thong and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for further instructions.

“Good boy.” Jooheon said in admiration.

He turned back to Minhyuk, seeing his pretty baby in red boxer briefs, adorning his killer abs.

“Lay down on the bed, and you Wonho, lay next to him.” 

Minhyuk and Wonho did as they were told.

“Take your boxers off.” Jooheon said 

Minhyuk slid out of his boxers and kicked them to the floor.

“Wonho, flip and bend over.” Jooheon added.

Wonho followed orders and had his ass propped in the air.

Jooheon spit into Wonhos asshole. Wonho moaned feeling the slickness seep inside him.

“Fuck.” Wonho mumbled 

Minhyuk simply stared at the ceiling, getting turned on by Jooheon’s moans.

Jooheon began to finger Wonhos pink asshole, exploring himself inside his hot walls. 

“Please add more fingers.” Wonho begged.

“Don’t speak unless you are told.” Jooheon snapped.

“And you. Suck my dick.” 

Minhyuk sat up and took Jooheon’s erect cock into his hot and wet mouth. It tasted so delicious. Jooheon’s dick was thick and long, Minhyuk kept slobbering his saliva all over it, never wanting this moment to end. 

He began to jerk him off, having his tongue on his slit, while looking up to see Jooheon’s face in pleasure.

“Fuck you’re so good at sucking cock.” Jooheon said in between moans.

“I know.” Minhyuk said, cock in mouth.

Jooheon grabbed him by the neck.

“What did I say about talking when you’re not supposed to?” Jooheon hissed.

Minhyuk licked his slit again in a smug way, his flashing smile made Jooheon’s heart jump.

Jooheon pushed him to the bed.

He pinned Minhyuk down by his neck and began to fuck him. 

“FUCK!!!” Minhyuk moaned loudly.

Jooheon rammed his erect cock inside Minhyuks asshole, tight and wet just how he liked it.

“Sometimes my toys aren’t allowed to have any fun.” Jooheon said in between moans.

His cock felt every inch of Minhyuks hot heat, encapsulating his thick girth. 

Minhyuk could feel as if his hole was meant for Jooheon to pound. 

Jooheon’s deadly hips kept swaying side to side, playing a game of hit or miss with Minhyuks prostate. 

He went back to trace Wonhos asshole. It was still tight and wet, ready for a good pounding.

He inserted his finger inside once more, tracing his slick walls, the wetness rubbing down his fingers.

“Aren’t you the wettest for daddy.” Jooheon whispered.

He stopped pounding into Minhyuk and went to shove his cock inside Wonhos pretty wet pucker.

Minhyuk was seeing stars. He felt the breeze on his sweaty back, mimicking ice.

Minhyuk rolled onto his back and turned to see Wonho. 

His beautiful face was buried into the sheets, drool coming out of his sweet and juicy lips.

And for the first time in his life, he saw his best friend in a completely different light.


End file.
